


The Switch

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Office Sex, PWP, Polygrumps, Wall Sex, safe words, sex positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What exactly are you suggesting?" she asks, just a little dizzy from the faint smell of the soap he used in that morning's shower.</p>
<p>"Nothing too exciting." He quirks a brow. "Just a little fun."</p>
<p>"A little game?"</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>"See who comes out on top?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," he repeats with a little laugh.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Suzy's used to being the dominant one not only in her marriage, but in every tryst that she's had with everyone in the office - it's how she shows her adoration, her love, being able to worship everyone and take care of them exactly like they didn't know that they needed. But Mark's maybe a little different. And when she approaches him for the first time, she's absolutely unsurprised that he's the one that pushes the envelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

_"I want him,"_ she'd whispered last night as she pressed Arin into the bed and tied the restraints around his wrists. _"You gonna let me have him?"_  
  
 _"Depends,"_ Arin had shot back with a smirk. _"You gonna let me watch?"_  
  
 _"Maybe if you're lucky."_  
  
The conversation is spinning through Suzy's head as she watches the clock with one eye and makes vague attempts at editing with the other. She's practically counting the seconds until noon.  
  
 _"Already got lucky with you, didn't I?"_  
  
 _"Aww, you're sweet. You're still getting the cock ring, though."_  
  
 _"Thank God."_  
  
It isn't like she planned for everything to fall into place so quickly, but hell, that's what Arin's for, isn't he? Every time that she sits back and frets and huffs, he's right there to hold a fire under her feet, whether it's about her throwing herself into her taxidermy or starting her own channel instead of just dreaming about it. He brings out the best in her, and he never does anything to hold her back. Including this. And all the other times before this.  
  
 _"What if I let you join in?"_  
  
 _"The first time? Mark - shit, Suze, that's...holy shit-"_  
  
 _"Keep talking or I stop."_  
  
 _"H-he's...God, okay, he's figuring that shit out, y'know, like I know he's not blind, I know he hears me flirting with him, I know he knows I'm bi as hell, I know he's flirting back, but he's still-"_  
  
 _"Fuck, you ramble a lot for a guy with three fingers in his ass."_  
  
 _"Fuck yoooou..."_  
  
"Ross!" Arin calls from the other side of the room, and Suzy fights to keep from glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Del Taco for lunch today?"  
  
"Holy shit, you serious?" Ross's words alone are beaming. "For realsies?"  
  
"Sure, why not? What about you, Dan?"  
  
"Huh? Fuck, man, I can't, sorry, I got a thing already planned with Brian."  
  
"That's cool. Suzy?"  
  
She's ready for this. She looks over at Arin, hesitates only a second when she sees the gleam in his eyes and the smirk on his face. "Nah, I've gotta get this finished and rendering. Just bring me something back?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
 _"Just you the first time. Just you. He's not gonna be easy like Danny was. Blind him with your amazing tits. Then maybe throw me in next time."_  
  
 _"You sure seem confident that I'll even be able to get into his pants."_  
  
 _"You looked at yourself, babe? Like, ever? He's gotta be dead if he's not up for tapping that."  
_  
Dead or monogamous. Still. It's worth a try, isn't it? Especially when Arin's being that easy and masterful manipulator he has the ability to be. It's rare that she sees this side of him so strongly, but she isn't going to complain.  
  
See, she doesn't like everybody knowing when she has her eye on somebody new. It's not that they get jealous - though there was that time that Ross got a little pouty about her coming over to seduce Holly rather than him - just that she doesn't want the comments to throw her off her game.  
  
She's already nervous enough. She doesn't need Barry gently touching the small of her back with eyes sparkling in amusement and murmuring for her to "Go get 'em, tiger."  
  
 _"And if he turns me down? You gonna go after him instead?"_  
  
 _"First of all, he won't, because not even ROSS turned you down, and second of all, nah. If you don't get the D, neither do I."_  
  
 _"Then I'll do it tomorrow."_  
  
 _"Fuck, seriously?"  
_  
 _"Mm-hmm. Now shut up. I don't wanna hear another word unless it's your safe word, understand? Let me take care of you."  
_  
She keeps her earbuds in until she hears the gentle noise beyond them die out as the others leave the office. Barry's out of the office for the day, she knows, and Danny's never quick to come back from seeing Brian. And Arin? Yeah, she can trust him to keep Ross busy for far longer than she needs.  
  
Now she just needs to take a deep breath...and fucking do it.  
  
 _Fuck it._  
  
She slides out of her chair and pads in her stocking feet toward Mark's room in the office. There's only a moment of hesitation before she touches her ear to the door and bites her bottom lip, listening for sounds of him recording. Nope. He typically takes his lunch after they do, and she hasn't seen him leave thus far. No doubt he's on an editing spree of his own. Stubborn ass, not hiring an editor. It just means less time that she gets to see him, and, whether she likes to admit it or not, she's more fond of him than she expected to be in such a short time of sharing space with him.  
  
It should be easy, shouldn't it? Just going inside and dropping the proposition on him. She adores him platonically, much less anything else, and he's one of the safest people for her to be around. But maybe that's it. Maybe she's just scared to death of ruining what they already have just because she wants to know what he tastes like.  
  
Still. That's never stopped her before, has it? She can't help the way her heart or her body works. All she can do is let the waves carry her where they will and hope she doesn't get swept down with the undertow.  
  
She knocks.  
  
Silence. Definitely not filming, then, but it's entirely possible he just can't hear her through his fucking enormous headphones, so she cracks the door. Yep, as she suspected. He doesn't see her yet, so she takes one last deep breath before she opens it further and watches his eyes light up.  
  
"Hey Suze," he says with a grin, tugging his headphones off one of his ears. "What's up?"  
  
"Are you busy?" she asks, tilting her head to the side and tugging at the edge of her oversized hoodie.  
  
"What? No, no, not at all, come in, please." He sits back in his chair and laces his hands behind his neck as she comes through and shuts the door behind her. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Totally. Just, y'know, wanted to come say hi."  
  
"Okay." He blinks a few times, still smiling but clearly a little at a loss. She's still not used to seeing his eyes this clearly, his glasses still a thing of the past, but she's not complaining. After a moment of silence he sits up again. "I mean, not that you're not allowed or anything, like, I totally love having you around and stuff, I don't know, but I guess I was just a little surprised or-"  
  
Suzy can't help but laugh. "Slow down, geez. How do you even have that much air?"  
  
Mark laughs as well, but his cheeks are a little pink, and he absently runs a hand through his hair, floofing it to an extreme. "I mean, I've always been a pretty long-winded guy, so."  
  
"It's okay, I like it." She smiles as she perches on the edge of his desk. "It's endearing."  
  
"Is it? I always kind of thought it was awkward as hell. Can't tell you how many girlfriends I've had who always just told me to shut the hell up."  
  
"Well, they were missing out," she says, still trying to keep the playful tone to her voice, still trying to figure out what angle she's going to approach this from. "Pretty sure I could listen to you talk for hours."  
  
"Oh really?" Mark asks, voice dropping to a low booming range as he waggles his eyebrows at her dramatically.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
There's a lull in the conversation for a moment as they chuckle at something that wasn't even that funny, and Suzy starts drumming her fingers on the desk. Okay. She's gotta figure out how to do this. But it's not as easy as everybody else. Barry yielded to her the second she pressed her hand against the back of his neck and squeezed, his stance and breathing getting just a little too shaky. Dan just needed to see some leg and hear some solid confirmation from Arin before he rolled with it. Ross was the trickiest, sure, stammering and sweating and citing his strong loyalty to Arin and Holly both, but three awkward days later he'd come up to her in the office scuffing his shoes on the floor as he kicked and murmuring that Holly had given him the okay and could he maybe please come over that night for a sleepover? Hell, Holly told her as they lay in bed snuggling afterward that she'd anticipated her, had worn her cutest bras and panties for a solid five days just waiting for Suzy to make the move. But everyone that she's tasted and touched and loved, they all felt far easier to approach than Mark. So what was she going to have to do different here?  
  
"Sounds quiet out there," Mark finally says, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Mm-hmm." She nods as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, everybody's gone to lunch."  
  
"Without you?"  
  
"I mean..." Still not a perfect opening. Fuck, why does she always feel like she has to wait for the perfect moment? "...y'know, Arin's gonna bring me something back and all."  
  
"Okay, cool."  
  
"Do you want me to have them get something for you to?" she asks quickly. "Because I can totally do that."  
  
"No, it's fine, I brought some stuff today, it's okay." But now he's looking at her just a little differently, she realizes, and she tugs at the hem of her hoodie again, unsure if the energy she's feeling buzzing her body is nervousness or a sign that she should get up and just leave him to it, maybe try again later.  
  
Silence. She stares at him for just a few moments too long before she clears her throat and smiles. "I probably interrupted you at a bad time, didn't I, I should just-"  
  
"So is it my turn?" he interrupts softly, his voice taking on that low warmth again but with none of the playfulness.  
  
Shit. She blinks a few times. "...your...turn?"  
  
"I mean..." He looks at a loss for words, like maybe he hadn't planned for that first sentence to even come out, and they go back to staring.  
  
Fuck, he knows, doesn't he? Well, of course he does. She's not exactly subtle when she's interested in somebody, and she never expected anybody in the office to be quiet about when either she or Arin approached them, but she's never had someone just...flat-out acknowledge what they do. Because that's what Mark is saying, isn't it? He thinks it's a bad thing, doesn't he? Thinks it's all a matter of two people making the rounds through their co-workers and being total sluts. And suddenly she doesn't want to do anything but backpedal. "Mark, I just-"  
  
"I mean, honestly I wondered what was taking you so long, like..."  
  
"It's not like that-"  
  
"Because, seriously, that series we did? With the whole Wario Watch or whatever the fuck it was called, like...did you not _feel_ the tension there, I always wondered, or maybe did you just thrive on that energy and the flirting and whatever the hell else and just didn't have an interest in me?"  
  
She stares at him.  
  
He stares back. "...oh God, please don't tell me I'm completely off-base here because I'm gonna be absolutely mortified if I am," he says with a nervous laugh, going right back to messing with his hair. "Like, you definitely came in here to, uh...God, what's a nice, family-friendly way to say it?"  
  
"...slut it up?"  
  
Mark's face shifts into pure confusion and a touch of horror when she says that. "Fuck no, that's not..." And then he blinks. "...is that why you look like that?"  
  
Suzy's eyes widen and she reaches up to nudge her hair out of her face again. "Like what?"  
  
"Like you think I'm gonna scream at you and make you leave?"  
  
What the fuck do you even say to that? She finally jolts her eyes to the floor and leans forward, fingers wrapping around the edge of Mark's desk where she sits.  
  
The movement's apparently enough to pull Mark from his chair, and she glances up, eyes hovering on his chest when he pauses in front of her. "You think I don't understand?" he finally asks softly.  
  
"I don't know," she replies.  
  
"You think I don't go out to eat with Barry on like a twice-weekly basis?" He sounds a little amused. "You think that boy doesn't like to talk when you sit him down and make it clear that you're there to listen?"  
  
No, she definitely gets that. All it takes is a little verbal pushing to set Barry off to the races about something he's passionate about. Imagining that he'd be that passionate about her and Arin and how they operate, though, that's more than a little surprising, and it's enough to make something inside of her warm.  
  
"I mean, honestly I was getting a little offended." He chuckles. "According to him, you show how deeply you care about somebody most comfortably through your sexuality. I was starting to think I might have to come after you instead."  
  
She can't help but laugh too. "Yeah right. Ya'll don't come after me." She finally meets his eyes again, gives him a smirk. "Think everybody's a little scared of me."  
  
There's a long, lingering moment where Mark flicks his eyes down to her lips before he replies. "You'd be right."  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared of me too," she teases, reaching out to tug him closer by his shirt, fingers brushing over the firmness of his stomach beneath. "Big man Mark, getting a little shy over a girl? I thought you said you were gonna come after me."  
  
"I was," he murmurs. She opens her legs as she tugs a little harder, and he settles there between her thighs, not touching any part of her, resting his hands on the desk just beside her hips for balance. "You just beat me to the punch, didn't you?"  
  
"Did I really?" She tilts her head to the side. This is her favorite part of the whole experience, the tension between her and the other person, the absolute understanding of where it's going but not quite allowing themselves to give in and take it just yet. "You gonna pout about that?"  
  
"Maybe," he shoots right back with a grin.  
  
"Too bad," she breathes. She lets her fingers trail down and snag a belt loop and gives one more sharp tug, just waiting for him to crash against her.  
  
Except he doesn't move. He fights the movement and stays right where he's planted. He quirks an eyebrow mischievously and clicks his tongue. "You know what else Barry told me?"  
  
God, Barry, just share every secret of her sex life, please. "What?"  
  
"That you have this massive need to be in control of the entire encounter. Interesting." His grin widens. "Doesn't sound at all like you, does it?"  
  
"Shut up." She pulls at his belt loop again, but no, nothing, he's as solid as a statue.  
  
"I kind of wonder," he murmurs as he lifts a hand to trace through her hair, fingers sliding deep through the strands, "if that's something you might be getting a little tired of."  
  
Suzy laughs. "Mark, I could never get sick of it."  
  
"You sure?" He leans a bit closer. "Not even the least bit curious?"  
  
She's sure as hell not going to give him the satisfaction of admitting that he might be just a little bit right. But is it her fault that all of her partners here have been so...submissive? Hell, the only one who put up a little bit of a fight in that regard was Danny, and that was only because he protested that her pushing him right where she wanted him was going to make him bruise all over like a banana. But everyone was more than willing to let her move and manipulate their bodies, to press them into the mattress and worship them utterly, to let her restless energy consume them.  
  
And, now that she thinks about it, she's absolutely unsurprised that Mark would be the one to push the envelope.  
  
"What exactly are you suggesting?" she asks, just a little dizzy from the faint smell of the soap he used in that morning's shower.  
  
"Nothing too exciting." He quirks a brow. "Just a little fun."  
  
"A little game?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"See who comes out on top?"  
  
"Maybe," he repeats with a little laugh.  
  
He thinks it's going to be easy, she realizes. He's covered in muscles and she's a small little thing. God, does he underestimate her. She reaches into the deep recesses of her hoodie and pulls out a single condom, holding it in the air between their eyes just long enough for him to register what it is, just enough for her to hear his breath catch. "Well then. Game on."  
  
She can practically feel his muscles take off like a rocket as he leans into her, but she twists her neck and reaches to dig her nails into his hair, squeezing and pulling to keep him right where she wants him and eating up the soft groan he gives her. "My safe word is 'beetle.' Tell me yours."  
  
"My what?" he breathes against her ear, his other hand going to squeeze her hip.  
  
"Safe word. If I say 'beetle,' you stop whatever you're doing immediately, got it? I need one from you."  
  
He laughs softly. "God, you don't play around, do you?"  
  
"I like to play rough," she says succinctly, feeling a smirk at the edge of her lips.  
  
Mark gives a little hum at that, already close to panting and he hasn't even touched her. He can feel it too, then, the tension, the adrenaline, the way her heart is pounding a million miles a minute. Good. "I...shit, we couldn't discuss this earlier? I can barely think straight."  
  
She coos in sympathy. She knows how that is. "My fault. Listen, if I go too far and you need me to stop for any reason, say 'red.' Okay? If we need to slow down, one of us can say 'yellow' and it'll happen, okay?"  
  
He nods.  
  
" _Okay?_ "  
  
"Yeah, shit, okay, I got it."  
  
"Good boy," she murmurs, then bites at his neck, hand still firm in his hair.  
  
"Shit," Mark whispers, and she can practically feel his knees give out under him. She's always had a flair for figuring out exactly what somebody likes on the first shot, she thinks. Sort of sucks she can't put that on a resume. But when she relaxes a little, expecting Mark to sink against her and take what she offers, she suddenly feels him surge against her, chest against chest, unsettling her balance and making her squeak against his skin as he pushes her down toward the desk. She scrambles for hold, just about knocking his microphone off of his desk, and winces when he presses her into a stray binder laying on it. Oh, hell no, she's not giving in that easy.  
  
She locks her legs around his hips and tries to unsettle him, but he's already nipping at her earlobe and following it with a quick, soothing suck that has her gasping and bucking her hips. He barely seems affected by any of it. Bastard. Fuck it, she goes zero to sixty, reaches between them and cups the cock she feels swelling in his jeans, squeezing just enough to make him suck in a sharp breath and slam his hand into the desk beside her head, eyes falling shut.  
  
Excellent.  
  
"You boys are so easy," she teases as she sits up, and he doesn't put up a fight, lets her press herself against him until they're both straight and tall. "Just thinking with those nice thick cocks of yours and nothing else."  
  
Mark laughs, a throaty sort of purr as he touches his hand to her knee and slides it up her thigh under the oversized hoodie. "Like I'm not gonna find every single weak point you've got before you leave this room," he teases right back.  
  
"If you be good, I'll do you a favor and show you every single one of them."  
  
"Or I can find them all by myself. Always loved a treasure hunt."  
  
"Please." She smirks at him. "You'll never get anywhere without a map."  
  
"Oh yeah? Ready for me to make you eat those words?"  
  
"I'll make you eat something, all right."  
  
He grins, wide and toothy. "I look forward to it."  
  
And just like that the banter's over and she's pushing him away, one solid shove to his chest that makes him stumble back in surprise just enough for her to slip free and stand on the floor, knees slightly bent, hands held in a defensive stance. Mark stares at her, adopting a similar stance, and then he laughs. "We look like we're a couple of goobers about to wrestle."  
  
"You into choke holds?" she shoots right back, and yeah, he laughs again, but that's not a no.  
  
They come together fast and hard, her hands on Mark's ass - fuck, now _that's_ a fine ass - and his on her back, pressing their hips together as he dives to kiss her. It's a heated thing, no tongues, just slick lips and the occasional brush of teeth with a nip, but she can't help but murmur in appreciation, feels victorious at hearing his answering groan and feeling it vibrate where his chest is flush against hers. She works a hand into his back pocket and bucks forward in an intentional grind that he answers easily with a roll of his own. He squeezes the material of her hoodie in one hand, balling it up in a fist as his other hand skims rapidly down her side to the hem of it, and just as he's about to slip under it she breaks the kiss and pulls him backwards with her. It's a dangerous thing, their legs almost tangling up, but they're not going far, and she whips him around just before they hit the wall, pressing him into it as she shoves his shirt up his chest.  
  
"No fair," he breathes, though he doesn't fight her this time, helping her whip the shirt over his head.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You get to see the gun show," Mark teases, flexing one of his arms just before she lashes out and grabs his wrist, pinning it into the wall, "but what do I get?"  
  
She laughs. "Not my problem, sweetheart." Suzy tosses her head, trying to get the hair out of her face before she touches her lips to his skin, tastes the heat practically boiling off of his collarbone. "Mmm...no, that's your own fault."  
  
Mark's breath takes off like he's running a marathon, and it's so easy to imagine his breath catching like that because he's trying to fuck her nice and hard in a closet where someone could overhear if they're not quiet enough, like it's taking every inch of him to keep from moaning and crying out with every little thrust, _fuck_ , she's so into that. Her fingers eat up the lift and fall of his abs, tracing over each of the individual muscles as she licks up the first taste of sweat on his skin and skims down just a little overzealously straight toward his nipple. She's not disappointed. Mark sucks in a deep, shaking breath and bucks his hips like a piston, so sudden and violent that she knows she's found another of those delicious sweet spots.  
  
"Having fun?" Mark manages to breathe with a shaky chuckle, and Suzy opens her eyes, looking up coyly with a little smirk as she sucks at the peaked skin again, latheing it with her tongue and swearing that she can feel his heartbeat racing like a jackrabbit. He finally gives a groan that goes right to her head and makes that addicting rush of power shoot through her, all fire and lightning and tangy sweetness, and she sees him open his mouth again, just one more laugh slipping out before he whispers "All right...my turn."  
  
 _What?_  
  
She barely gets the thought out before Mark's easily pressing against the hand pinning him to the wall and surging forward like a goddamn tidal wave. He scoops her up, one hand under her ass and the other around her back, and drops to his knees, pressing her into the ground, immediately pinning her wrists above her head. She can't move, she realizes, minus a little wiggling, and Mark suddenly looms above her, panting, almost nose to nose. "This okay?"  
  
"Green," she replies on instinct.  
  
"What?" he asks, wrinkling his brow and cocking his head to the side like the golden retriever puppy he is.  
  
"Green, yeah, fucking go, we're one hundred percent good," she presses. "Don't stop, you weenie."  
  
Mark blinks, then grins. "Weenie?" He gives her a quick kiss, all too chaste compared to the flow they've had all this time, something that makes her wiggle a little more in frustration. "Dirty talk at its finest. Bravo, Suzy."  
  
Bastard. She immediately locks a leg around his waist and sneers. "You fucking keep this up and I'll make you gag on my pretty purple cock the next time I get you alone, understand?"  
  
His cheeks flush all too quickly and he smirks down at her, biting his bottom lip for just a moment. "That a promise?"  
  
"You betcha."  
  
"Thank God." Mark buries his face in her neck again and a fog immediately sets in over her, a delicious sort of haze that makes every cell in her body stir up into a frothing mess of anticipation. With one hand holding her wrists secure and his hips keeping her nice and solid on the floor there's nothing stopping him from sliding his other hand up her hoodie, from slowing slightly the higher he gets without any interruption of pants or shorts, from freezing entirely just before he fingers the lace at the edge of her panties. "Holy shit, are you serious, Suzy?"  
  
"I came prepared," she murmurs, then gasps as he presses his fingers against the swell of her pussy through the fabric. "Shit, how fucking wet am I?"  
  
"Fuck..." He doesn't even need to dip his fingers under the cotton to find out, she realizes, and as he presses his forehead to her temple she can feel his quick breaths against her ear. "God, I'm a lucky bastard."  
  
She can't verbally reply to that, not when he's ever so softly sliding his fingers over the wet fabric and between her swollen pussy lips, gently picking up speed and pressure until he's firm against her clit. She gasps and pulls at his hold on her wrists again, but no, she's not going anywhere, is she? She's stuck. She's under his control. And somehow it's almost overwhelmingly relieving.  
  
She takes care of everyone and everything. Before they finally hired a manager, she was the one planning everything: writing the emails, making the phone calls, setting the lunch meetings. And even now she's _still_ constantly working. What does it mean to have free time? More importantly, what does it feel like not to have the strain of an entire company heavy on your shoulders?  
  
The only heaviness right here, right now, is the weight of Mark pressing her into the floor, and she's more than willing to give up the ghost for a few minutes.  
  
"God, I wanna keep you here for hours, Suzy," Mark murmurs between kisses that he plants on the sensitive skin right behind her ear. "Wanna hold you right at the edge until your toes are curling and you're desperate."  
  
"Don't you wish we had that kind of time?" she replies breathlessly, rolling her hips as much as she can against his fingers.  
  
"Don't we?"  
  
"I mean, I don't give a shit if the others walk in on us, but..."  
  
He hums. "I bet you don't." But he trails his hand up over her hipbones and soft tummy and ribs instead until he cups her breast through her cotton bra and rolls his thumb over the hard nipple already pressing through it. "God, you have the best tits. Best everything."  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
"You wanna know how much I've thought about you since I met you? Jesus, Suze, you've ruined other women for me. You're so fucking perfect."  
  
She can't help but chuckle. "Funny thing to say to a girl who fucks everybody she finds beautiful, isn't it?" She shakes her head. "You're perfect too. Doesn't mean you've ruined other men for me."  
  
Mark's hand stills as he meets her eyes for a moment, and he seems to consider her words before he nods. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty fair."  
  
She likes that about him, she decides, the fact that he's willing to have his mind changed, to listen to the things he's saying and decide that maybe they're a load of shit after all. But there's more time for that discussion later, when he's not pushing her hoodie up her body - thank God because she was about to start baking in the damn thing - and tugging down the cup of her bra and staring for a moment, just a few seconds, at the shape of her breast with wide, dilated pupils before he dips his head to take her nipple into his mouth.  
  
He immediately groans, the sound mingling with her crying out, and she arches her back, desperate for the hot slick touch of his tongue against her skin. "Yeah, Mark, fuck," she whispers. "Fuck yes..."  
  
Mark chuckles as she rolls her hips against his, lifting just to breathe "Sensitive?" before returning to his work.  
  
"Shut up." But it's true. Her tits are the most sensitive part of her body sometimes. Imagine the fun of finding that out the first time Arin played with them for an extended period of time and accidentally made her come in her panties without touching anything else, the most unsatisfying orgasm she'd ever had. She's not letting that happen today, not when she's already so jacked up on adrenaline and need that she already knows how dangerously close she is. "Can I have my hands back?"  
  
Mark meets her eyes, quirks an eyebrow in question, and that's one of the most erotic things she's ever seen, the dark sheen of his eyes and the vibrant pink of his tongue swirling around her nipple.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to fuck you if I can't even get your pants off?"  
  
His eyes widen as he releases her like she's on fire - like he wasn't the one that set the blaze - and as soon as her hands are free she flies for his belt. It's more than a little frustrating when her fingers fight with the buckle, and Mark grunts against her skin, pulls back to take her place and loosen the belt so much faster. It's okay. It gives Suzy an excuse to roll her fingers around one of her pert nipples and tug at her panties with the other hand, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Mark exhales shakily and shakes his head. "You're incredible."  
  
"Show me."  
  
He doesn't hesitate to use that strength again, tugging at her arm so she sits up, then whipping the hoodie off of her and throwing it across the room. The panties are next, almost ripped down her legs, and she scrambles to keep hold of the condom and rip the packaging open with her teeth as Mark pulls at his pants.  
  
She's not quite prepared for the sight of him just in his boxer briefs, how tightly they cling to his body and leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, and she hums as she reaches for them. No doing. Mark presses her wrists into the floor again and arches an eyebrow. "Still not done playing the game, huh?"  
  
She grins at him, watching how his eyes play over her naked body for the first time, so distracting him that his fingers loosen. "Maybe."  
  
Mark tugs his own underwear off, gives her his first look at his thick cock, and she can't help but catch her breath. God, they're embarrassing, just eyeing each other up with no shame, like they've got all the time in the world. But it's perfect somehow. And she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
He plucks the condom from her fingers and carefully fits it over himself, sucking in a sharp breath just from the feel of his own hand. "Are you ready, do you think?"  
  
"Yeah." She wiggles her hips. "Come find out."  
  
And so Mark laughs as he keeps her wrists tight against the floor with one hand and grabs his cock with the other, and as she helpfully spreads her legs he guides himself inside of her.  
  
Fuck, that's a good stretch. She groans and tilts her head back as she slowly slips deep inside of her, and she squeezes her muscles around him just to hear his answering moan as he leans forward and touches his forehead against hers. It's so fucking intimate, somehow, feeling his hips fit tight against hers, seeing his closed eyes so close to her own, and she tips her head to kiss him just the once, to taste the sweat on his lips.  
  
"You're incredible," he whispers.  
  
"And you're beautiful," she whispers back.  
  
He moves slowly at first, these fluid and gentle thrusts that acclimate her to the feel of him, to the stretch of his cock, to the occasional swirl of his hips that grinds a little fire right against her clit. It's perfect, just like him, fits right into his beautiful heart and how deeply he cares for everyone he loves. His hand slips free of her wrist and slides to lace their fingers together, and she wraps her other hand around the back of his neck, gives him a gentle squeeze.  
  
But she can feel her muscles craving something more. She gives a hard squeeze around his cock and breathes a chuckle. "C'mon, Mark, give it to me a little harder, yeah?"  
  
He complies, breath catching, panting against her cheek as he picks up speed. "You like that?"  
  
"Fuck yeah," she whispers back. "God, you feel so fucking good."  
  
"You're amazing. So hot, so wet..." He presses a line of kisses down her cheek and neck, burying into her hair. "Holy shit."  
  
His fingers slip between them to roll over one of her nipples, and she bites her bottom lip to block a gasp, feeling a tremor shoot through her body. "Fuck."  
  
"Yeah?" The bastard slows down all over again to a glide, teasing himself against her, just little grinds against her clit as he squeezes her tip. "Feel good?"  
  
"Faster, please," she begs, and she can't even hate herself for the beg, not when she feels her very cells shaking.  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
Fucker. Suzy wraps both legs around his waist and immediately squeezes, sheathing him completely inside of her with no room to escape. The second he gasps from the first roll of her kegels she cocks an eyebrow. "You ready to move yet?"  
  
"Fuck-"  
  
"You done playing your game, huh?" she coos, smirking as she feels him grab her hips and try to pull her away so he can thrust all over again. But no, not yet, she's enjoying watching the tortured ecstasy over his face, how every internal squeeze has him panting. "Done trying to tease me?"  
  
"Fuck you," he breathes with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah? You gonna do that? Huh?"  
  
"Absolutely." And suddenly he's sitting back, holding her firm by the ass, and standing so slow and steady and whirling around and pressing her square against the wall. She gasps at the delicious little taste of pain against her back and loosens her legs just enough for him to pull back and thrust into her again. "Fuck!"  
  
"That's right," he murmurs low against her hair.  
  
He sets an almost blistering pace, but it's so easy for him, holding her here, keeping her steady as he pounds into her and gives her exactly what she asked for. It's incredible. She keeps one arm looped tightly around his neck and works her other hand over her tit, pulling and plucking at her nipple until she's crying out with every thrust.  
  
"God, don't stop," she keens, "don't fucking stop."  
  
"Yeah..." He's lost in her just like she is in him, eyes glassy and unfocused and taking her in. Keeping her safe. Giving her what she wants.  
  
Just the thought is overwhelming to her. She comes fast and hard, not even ready for it, and as she cries out so loudly that she knows there's no hope for his soundproofing to hide her shout she hears him swear and say her name and come just as hard.  
  
His legs wobble as they're coming down, and she loops both arms around his neck with a little squeak as he steps back shakily until he can sink back into his desk chair. She giggles at his contented sigh and lets him slip free of her, where she can messily take care of the condom and toss it in the trashcan under his desk before she curls up in his lap.  
  
They snuggle there silently for a long few moments until her phone vibrates, still in the hoodie pocket across the room, and the workaholic in her can't be held back. She moves out of his lap, sticks her tongue out at Mark when he whines, and snags the phone in one hand and her panties in the other. She reads the text, then laughs.  
  
"What is it?" Mark asks.  
  
"'Nice scream, Ross almost just came in his pants,' from Arin."  
  
"Fuck, are they back already?"  
  
She peeks out the door, where Ross and Arin are standing in the hallway outside the main office, Ross kicking his feet like a child and Arin looking straight at her with a smirk. "Yeah. Oops."


End file.
